Siempre Tu
by Romaaa
Summary: Raven siente algo por cierto compañero verde, pero lo ve con otra chica y por casualidades de la vida conoce a un muchacho, Chico Bestia se pone celoso, ¿sentirán algo el uno por el otro? RaeXCB    Es mi primer fic aquí, no me maten


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Teen titans no me pertenecen**_

* * *

><p>Aquel día Raven había decidido ir al centro comercial sola, se sentía extraña y no quería aceptar por completo que era por que extrañaba a Chico Bestia, últimamente no pasaba mucho en casa y nadie sabía razón de él.<p>

Había decidido comprar un regalo para él y dejarlo en su cuarto solo con la intención de que recodara que ella aun existía para que le diera uno de esos impulsivos abrazos que a ella tanto le gustaban, aunque jamás lo aceptaría.

No se decidía que comprar, ciertamente conocía los gusto del muchacho pero quería que fuera algo especial para que así él pudiera llevarla consigo y recordarla siempre. Había optado por ir a la joyería y encargar una cadena, cuando ésta estuviera lista ella le transmitiría de su energía oscura para que cada vez que _SU_ Chico Bestia cambiara de forma la cadena transmutaría junto con él, así su _QUERIDO_ Chico Bestia no tendría miedo de romperla, la idea era simplemente perfecta, estaba "feliz", su cadena estaría lista en un par de días, pues la había pedido un poco gruesa (ni tanto, solo lo justo para verse linda ^^), ahora estaba lista para volver a casa.

Iba a doblar en la esquina para salir por la parte sur del centro comercial, cuando escucho la animada voz de su compañero verde, se asomo un poco y pudo verlo reír junto a una joven rubia de ojos azules, ella reía junto con él y Raven no pudo evitar la necesidad de querer arrancarle las extremidades.

Se escuchó por ahí como reventaban un par de vitrinas, pero ella pareció no notarlo, dio media vuelta y decidió salir por otro lugar, antes de emprender marcha volvió a escuchar las "risitas" y no pudo evitar echar a correr sin mirar si quiera por donde iba, sentía como se destrozaba su corazón, demonios! No quería sufrir, seguía corriendo pero su huida se detuvo en seco cuando chocó con algo, mas bien dicho alguien. El golpe fue duro pues cayó sentada y ella se quedo ahí sin hacer nada, hasta que una sutil y masculina voz la saco de su trance.

-Hey, disculpa, ¿estás bien? – Raven alzó su vista, pero no podía distinguir al muchacho, las lágrimas no se lo permitían, con un rápido movimiento las hizo a un lado, eso no era para ella – Lo lamento mucho, de verdad no te vi – decía apenado el muchacho

-No te preocupes, fue torpeza mía, no miraba por donde iba – Raven apreció como el muchacho en un acto de caballerosidad le extendió su mano, ella aceptó, aunque un poco tímida pues nadie solía ser así con ella.

-Phil – se presentó y una vez de pie Raven pudo apreciar su atractivo, era un poco mas alto que ella, su piel era blanquecina, su cabello negro azabache y algo revuelto, su nariz recta y perfecta, sus labios carnosos y sensuales, sus ojos negros como dos pozos sin fondo.

-Rachel

- Mucho gusto _Rachel _– la manera en que pronunció su nombre la hizo sentir extraña

-Lo siento Phil, se me hace tarde – intentó huir, pero él la sostuvo delicadamente por el brazo, deteniéndola

- Quisiera recompensarte por lo sucedido

-En realidad solo fue un accidente, no te preocupes

- Por favor – pidió él, suplicándole

* * *

><p>En la Torre T estaban preguntandose por cierta gótica, la verdad la había notado un tanto cabizbaja los últimos días y nadie sabía la razón.<p>

- Cy, sabes si Raven ya llegó? - Preguntaba Starfire a su amigo, todos sabían que había salido al centro comercial, pero no solía tardarse tanto.

- No Star, al parecer aún no llega - Comenzaban a preocuparse, había salido a eso de las 2:30 pm y ya eran las 8:00 pm. Escucharon el pomo de la puerta y se asomaron para ver si era ella.

- Hola! - Había saludado enérgicamente Chico Bestia, los demas le devolvieron el saludo sin mucho ánomo.

-Robin - llamó la princesa para captar su atención - ¿No deberíamos salir a buscarla? - CB que no sabía de qué o quién hablaban se acercó a Cy y le susurró por lo bajo

-_¿ A Quién? _

_- A Raven - _susurró éste a su vez

_- ¿No está en su habitación? - _Preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz

_-No, salió desde temprano y aun no vuelve -_ respondió Cy, bajando más la voz para poder escuchar lo que su líder le contestaría a la tamaraneana

-Esperemos un poco mas, si no regresa en dos horas saldremos a buscarla - la verdad Robin decía eso sólo para calmar un poco a Starfire.

Starfire miraba cada cinco segundos la puerta, de pronto cuando habían transcurrido los siete minutos mas largos de su vida, vio aparecer a Raven, ésta venía con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos, al verla su amiga voló hacia ella, atestándola de preguntas.

* * *

><p>Ok! Hasta aquí llegó! Espero les guste!<p>

Aclaro de inmediato que** no he visto** la serie, solo vi algo de la película cuando fueron a Tokio, por razones que no detallaré no pude terminar de verla. Luego comencé a navegar en busca de algo que pudiera haber acerca de los personajes y leí un Fic donde ésta era la pareja principal y sin duda me enamoró.

Ahora si quieren darme algun consejo referente a lo que ustedes crean es necesario para ayudarme lo aceptaré encantada.

De ante mano Gracias!


End file.
